Flitwick and Ravenclaw
by Optimadamas
Summary: A weird little side story about Professor Flitwick and Rowena Ravenclaw


As Flitwick wandered around the castle he pondered on how many places in this large castle is yet to be discovered. After all, even Dumbledore admitted to not knowing all the secrets of this magical place. He was walking down a seventh floor corridor when without warning a door appeared beside him. Surprised, he decided to take a look in this room. Inside, he found blue banners, pictures of his house's founder Rowena Ravenclaw and a large sculpture of an eagle in the middle of the room. Flitwick observed the eagle while walking around the magnificent piece of art. Suddenly, when he arrived in front of the eagle, a ghost came out. How many times had he seen this person's portraits in books and paintings? How many times had he earned to meet her? Too many to be counted. A ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw herself stood before the head of Ravenclaw. She said one word and disappeared, "tomorrow." "NO!" But it was too late, she had disappeared already. Filius returned to his office, downhearted but excited at the possibility of meeting Rowena tomorrow.

Filius returned to the seventh floor in the morning. However, he could not find the door which led him to see his house's founder. Where was it? He was impatient. Running around the Ravenclaw area, he finally found Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena's daughter. "Helena! Helena! I have a question for you." Helena turned his way and started with surprise. "A question? From you my dear? Why this is a special day, today. What is the question?" Flitwick stumbled to a stop, "Yesterday, I found a room on the seventh floor, inside I found Ravenclaw banners and a large statue of an eagle. From the eagle, your mother's ghost came out! This morning, when I tried to find it again, the door to the room wasn't there. Do you know where it is?" Helena had got angrier and angrier since Filius mentioned her mother's name. "Rowena, Rowena, Rowena. Why do you care about HER so much? I am smart, I am here but no one, not a single person, cares about me. If you want to find her, you can look for her yourself!" Filius was shocked; he didn't expect her to act this way. As Helena stormed away, he slowly walked back to his office. He may have given up today so he could do his job as a teacher, but he vowed he WOULD find Rowena again.

After school hours, Filius returned to the exhausting hobby of finding Rowena. He had glimpsed her ghost, he vowed to do so again. He returned to the seventh floor and meditated. Where was the door, could he have mistaken the seventh floor? No, this place was burnt badly in the Second Wizarding War and he had noticed it. He got up again and started trying spells of every kind. As Filius' mutterings ran faster, a ghost came by. When Filius noticed the ghost he nearly fainted with shock, there she was, Rowena Ravenclaw! But as he looked close, he realised she was not Rowena, it was instead Helena who stood before him. Helena smile and started to speak, "Why the sad face? When I saw you here, I remembered you were looking for mother. If I remember correctly, this was the place you saw her, am I right?" When Filius nodded she continued, "I may know where you can meet her again. Close your eyes and clam down, think of the room you visited yesterday. Think of those banners you mentioned and the statue of an eagle. Oh!" Filius opened his eyes to see what had startled the old ghost, and he also let out an "oh" of his own. There she was, Rowena Ravenclaw, although in ghost form still the most beautiful and wise lady Filius had ever seen.

"Why the shocked faces? I did tell you I would be visiting you today, didn't I? Filius my dear, could you leave me and Helena to chat for a few moments? It is our first meeting since, oh so many centuries ago." Filius nodded, still shocked at the appearance of his idol. He returned to his office to wait for the chance to speak to Rowena. It was not until he had finished correcting all his students' homework that Rowena visited him. "My dear Filius, I cannot stay long. You have made a wonderful head for my house and I congratulate you in bringing so many smart wizards into this world. You may think I am a ghost, however, I am only a memory, what I have done is not unlike Horcruxes. I put my soul into Hogwarts, I worked so hard to leave a memory of me behind to help future Heads of Ravenclaw." Her voice faded away and Filius looked at her. "Rowena, are you all right? Do you need to rest?" She smiled and nodded, "I'm sorry, I must sleep once more within the walls of this castle, I will visit you again tomorrow. Goodnight." The memory of Rowena faded away, and although she would not be able to keep her last promise, Filius was happy. He had reached a goal everyone thought impossible. He could now also put his soul into the work of this great castle, Hogwarts.


End file.
